


愿望

by Eunice_114



Category: Produce 101 Japan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:15:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21748873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eunice_114/pseuds/Eunice_114
Summary: 过度不安无法睡着，为了让自己去睡而写的，想到什么写什么，没有逻辑可言极度混乱。
Relationships: junkiminato
Kudos: 3





	愿望

比赛结束了。  
井上港人感觉这段时间像断片了一样，回过神来的时候他已经在后台了。因为紧张而尚在发抖的身体被强而有力地抱进怀里，熟悉的气味和心跳频率使他慢慢地平静了下来。河野纯喜紧紧地搂着他，又轻轻地拍着他的背安抚他。  
尽管井上港人很少会在人前表现出脆弱的一面，但河野纯喜知道，他还是个未成年的小男孩而已，是个心里的不安无法排解时会不小心钻起牛角尖的小男孩。河野也没太多跟比自己年少的人接触的经验，在跟港人相处的这几个月，他还是没能学会安慰人的技巧，每次港人哭得小脸皱成一团的时候他都只会默默地抱着对方，就像现在一样。  
其实他不知道，对港人而言，他一个深深的拥抱便已经胜过了一切——他能感受到纯喜比自己稍高的体温，能感受到纯喜的肌肉强而有力地抱紧着他、能感受到纯喜在他肩上呼出的热气、能感受到纯喜为了舞台而流的汗水、能感受到纯喜为了自己而加快的心跳。他想至少在这个瞬间，纯喜也能感受到自己的存在吧。就算只是印在他衣服上的泪痕也好，港人也想在他的生命中刻下自己存在过的痕迹。港人很快便摇了摇头让自己扔掉这种想法，轻轻推开自己的安全感来源。

圣诞节那天，井上港人才终于把手机开启了。看着line999+个通知他便知道自己完蛋了。在一整排的“你到底在哪啊？回信息啦”的私信中，他一眼便看到了那条显眼的“十九岁最后的愿望是什么？”传送人的联络人姓名是じゅんきくん。井上港人瞬间感到有点难堪，他不知道自己对河野纯喜而言有多重要，他觉得自己在对方的生命中好像连衣服上的泪痕也不如，就只是港湾的一滴水不小心滴到河川里一样，连一点水花也带不起。但他却把自己搭进去了，比赛结束后他甚至不敢看到任何跟河野纯喜有关的东西，他很怕失去了比赛这个交点之后他们就变成了两条交错的平行线，毕竟他们本来就是活在两个不同的世界啊。井上港人看着那条信息却越发的烦躁，他讨厌犹疑不决的自己。于是他发了一条“我希望十九岁的最后是跟纯喜くん一起过。”便把手机丢到一旁，抱着不可能收到回覆的心态又睡了过去。

在门铃响的四分钟后，井上港人才迷迷糊糊地醒了过来。他擦着眼睛随手套了件外套便开了门，迎来的是一个带着冬天气息的怀抱，以及一句“圣诞老人来实现港人小朋友的愿望了。”

在时针指向十二点的时候，井上港人埋在他的圣诞老人、他的安全感、他的男朋友怀里，用着跟平时一样含糊不清又带点撒娇意味的语气说：“我二十岁的第一个愿望啊，圣诞老人可能没办法加班帮我达成了，所以我的男朋友可以做得到吗——我想二十一岁的生日也跟你一起过。”


End file.
